When Water Turned Ice!
by khrismlove
Summary: Juvia's love started to fade at the same moment that Gray started to have feelings of love towards Juvia. Will Gray melt the ice enshrouding Juvia's heart? Go Gruvia loveteam!
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS~! Khrismlove speaking!**

**This is my first fanfic so don't be harsh on me, okay?**

**By the way, I'm a Filipino so if there's any wrong grammar, I'm sorry~ ^_^**

**I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, Mashima Hiro does~**

* * *

Prologue

"_Come here, Gray! Don't be a pain in the butt!", _says Juvia while chasing Gray across the room.

"_Get this off me Juvia! What is this? Some kind of crazy web?", _he constantly repeated while swatting his face off with his hands

"_That's paper streamers, silly."_

"_I don't care. Just get this thing off me!"_

"_I'm trying!"_

"_You're not!"_

"_I am! Juvia's trying hard! Don't move!"_

"_Get it off"_

"_Trying… trying to catch you!"_

"_Where the hell are you? I can't see!", _Gray extended his arms, desperately finding Juvia. Maybe if he could stop running, he can let Juvia come near him right? But that's not the case. He was running, and running and running until…

"_Uff!"_

"_Ouch!"_

They collided hard. Juvia and Gray stumbled on the floor, with Juvia leaning against the her cabinet's door, and Gray, in front of her.

Juvia's world stopped at that very moment. Just inches away from her, is the love of her life, her ultimate dream, her one and only.

But that was years ago.

Although Gray's entire face is covered with streamers, her heart won't stop beating fast. She sees Gray's individual lashes, looking straight through his dark blue eyes. She can smell his breath – the smell of ice lingering with mint. His heart is beating fast too, she can hear it. Then, Gray can hear her heart too? Her desire to touch his face grew stronger with every passing moment.

No!

Juvia vowed that she would stop her dreary fantasy about Gray, that she would stop hoping… hoping that Gray would love her in return. Realization hit her hard during those times. But here they are, just inches away from each other, shattering the realization she made years ago. Now it finally dawned onto her…

Juvia still loves Gray.

When she started to remove the streamers entangled on Gray's head, soft fingers caressed her cheeks.

It was Gray's hands!

Juvia panicked. Could this be true? Gray is touching her face. Blood rushed toward her cheeks and she was blushing! Her heart started to race again, like a marathon runner aiming for the gold medal. This is dream no. 25 come true!

Juvia and Gray were stuck in the moment, their eyes locked on each other. She wished this will never end, that this will continue even without the bumping accident. She wished Gray will come to love her. If that happens, then that will be dream no.10 come true.

She extended her hands to reach Gray's face. But Gray moved even closer to Juvia's face. She can now see small pores on Gray's face, so clean and firm. What was he doing? Will he go for a kiss? Kyaaaaa! \(*^*)/ Juvia's nose started to feel wheezy and hot, like a nosebleed will likely to occur. Is she ready? She can't think clearly, not with this happening in front of her.

She closed her eyes. And waited. She could now feel Gray's breath against her lips.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"_Juvia! Gray! Open up! I'm here with your dinner!"_

* * *

**KYAAAAAAAAHH! I HATE THE INTRUDER! .**

**Anyways, its me who wrote it so I hate myself *evil laugh* **

**Review makes me happy *puppy eyes***

**Stay tuned for more GruVia happenings!**


	2. Chapter 1: Water Lock my heart!

**Hello dear readers! ^_^ khrismlove here! :D**

**I'm just new here so I'm getting the hang of everything. Thanks to my sister, ScarletXxXKhrymi, I've managed to know the rules and guidelines in this site.**

**So here's another chapter of When Water Turned Ice. I hope you like it. **

**If you have time, see also ScarletXxXKhrymi's works like Oh My President! Cool. **

**I don't own Fairytail, 'coz if I do, Gray and Juvia would probably be cuddling each other in the manga right now. \(^_^)/**

**I don't own Fairytail's contents, concepts and characters, Mashima Hiro does. ~ ~ ~ **

**Also the part with the version 2.0, it's from a movie here, entitled _"It takes a man and a woman"_ you should watch. It's so hilarious. XDDD**

**This is a creative representation of the characters. **

**So I hope you enjoy it! Thanks yowww! ^_^**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

_Ting Ting! Ting Ting! Ting Ting! _

Five minutes please.

_Ting Ting! Ting Ting! Ting Ting! Tiiiiinnnnnggg!_

Alright! Alright! I'll get up. Stupid clock.

School days really bothers me. It's not because of the professors, or my classmates or the environment – it's because the routine is … monotonous. I get up for school, brush my teeth, take a bath, put on my uniform, eat breakfast, say goodbye to mom and dad, walk to school with my umbrella _(it's so hot outside! I might evaporate without my umbrella)_, stare at the professor, slightly listen, eat lunch, class, class, go home, dinner, TV, sleep. Imagine that?

Funny I didn't turn into a robot after the first three months.

"_Bye mom! Bye dad!"_, after I finished tying my boots.

"_Don't drown anybody!"_, says mom.

"_I'll try."_, I walked with poise from the living room, towards the door. I've come to realize that my body is sculptured finely, how about I enter a modeling company ei? How about if I let my hair sway from left to right while I walk in a straight line? Will my figure be noticed? I should really buy those sports bra so that my boo-

"_Uff! Aww… stupid slippery floor"_, I'll never become a model if I always slip..I should stop fantasizing and get going for school .

I'm attending this magic school – Tower of Elements University. It's a school where you harness your skills by learning new theories, combat techniques, and worst-case scenarios. There are some lessons which require us to do a practical application of what we learned – sparring, duels and even tournaments. It's a good thing we don't have those frustrating math subjects that normal humans have. It's like a normal university setting, normal high school with physical education in it. But my classmates aren't normal at all.

"_Hey Juvia! Watch me juggle some flames while I breathe fire", _says Natsu, disturbing my perfect solace in my sit.

One spits fire randomly – Natsu. He's my seatmate. When he gets wild in his chair, he often ends up dripping wet.

"_Dangerous Natsu, don't use the arm chair as your pedestal. The ceiling may catch fire."_, ignoring his playful nature.

"_Come on Juvia! You're such a killjoy! This one's for you!"_, he threw one of his fireballs towards me.

_*flick of a finger*_

"_Water lock"_

"_Jugghhviaah.. gbbeetb mbeehb outbbbb offbb heerbbbreebb ", _says Natsu while his swirling inside my water cage.

"_Maybe later."_

"_You're such a meanie Juviee.. Will he drown?", _tease Lucy. She uses keys to summon elements .

"_I hope so. You're the mean one, Lucy. Always picking on Natsu,"_, tease her back.

"_He's always wild. Keep him lock until professor arrives."_

"_Sure thing"_

Others have talents with the wind, land, nature and even plasma! Oh that plasma dude, he gets on my nerves. He can attract plasma in the blood,.It creeps me out thinking that my blood might escape my veins.

"_Need to quench your thirst, Natsu? Plenty of water in there."_

And there's Gray.

Yah. The love of my life. My ultimate dream. My number one goal in my life. The reason I live. The air that I breathe. The water molecule that powers me. The reason for the flowers behind me everytime I get so dreamy about him. Blah blah blah blah. Whatever.

That was _**years**_ ago.

I'm so over him. Like O-V-E-R. I'm so moving on.

"_Nice cage, Juvia", _Gray said as he gets closer to my chair, resting his arms on my arm desk. I glanced back where he's looking, then I stood up.

"_Ugghh Dammit Juvia!", _he said as he stumbles down.

"_Opps! I'm really sorry Gray.", _I pretended to apologize. That was on purpose. I suppose.

I'm getting colder and colder towards him each passing day.

"_Hey Ice Pervert! Wanna fight!"_, said Natsu after getting released in that water cage.

"_Bring it on, good for nothing, flame brain!"_, at that moment, he was already half-naked – with only his pants on.

Just staring at that beautiful body, makes me nervous. OH MY GOD. Am I a pervert too? O_O No way. Maybe I'm just appreciating his beauty towards his body. Like art, he's the masterpiece and I'm the viewer. BUT THAT'S A PERVERT THOUGHT TOO! (*^*) Ugg.. Juvia. What's happening with your brain?

"_Hey Juvie, what's with Gray?"_, Lucy was standing beside me. How did she got so close to me so fast without me even noticing?

"_What's what with Gray?"_, puzzled

"_You thought I didn't notice? You're cold towards him"_

"_No. It's… it's my normal way interacting with Gray."_

"_NORMAL WAY?!.. The Juvie I know of is like",_ then she switched into a mocking voice…of mine.

"_Oh Gray-sama… my dear Gray-sama… are you hurt? Ohh.. please forgive me… I'm so sorry. I will do anything for you. How could I do that to my Gray-sama Ahhhh…. (*^*) …. _", then she went normal again. _"Something like that."_

"_Cut it out Lucy. This is Juvia Lockser __**version 2.0**__"_

"_What happened to Juvia Lockser… __**version 1.0?.."**_**, **she mockingly imitated my voice while saying that..

"_Do you want to know the whole story?"_, I glared at her.

"_Uh-ha Uh-ha"_, she nodded

"_*sigh* I guess I should share this. It was april of this su-…."_

The door slammed open, revealing the Almighty Titania with her daaaarkkkk aura (TT^TT)

"_Listen up guys! We gotta talk."_, her voice resonated throughout the room

Everyone froze, literally. Except of course, her admirer, Jellal. And did I mention that Gray and Natsu are still fighting? They probably didn't notice Erza.

"_I said LISTEN UP GUYS!"_, then a chair came flying towards Gray and Natsu.

"_Uggh… Hello…Er-erza…" _, Natsu and Gray hugged each other, trembling in fear.

"_I have important announcement to make. Concerning Juvia, participating in a contest."_

WHAT THE…?! (O_O)

* * *

**WHAT WILL BE THE CONTEST?! Stay tuned for more! Especially the story of why Juvia gave up on Gray.**

**Please do leave your reviews :D I appreciate people who does. ^_^ It gives me motivation in continuing my work. :D**

**See you in Chapter 2! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: The Flying Day

**Here I am again! :D I'm sorry if I can't PM you to express my gratitude to you. . It's because I'm new here, and they have this 24 hour policy to avoid spammers. I'm really sorry. But don't worry! ^_^ If it's already been 24 hours, I'll be in touch of you! ^_^**

**I love your reviews! I'm so overwhelmed that you appreciate my work! Don't worry, I will create exciting chapters for you! :DD**

**I don't own Fairytail, Mashima Hiro does~~~ :D**

**This is just a fanfiction with the purpose of expressing one's imagination. :D**

**Check out ScarletXxXKhrymi's OH MY PRESIDENT! It's so cool! ^_^**

**So here's another chapter of When Water Turned Ice. :D I hope you like it! ^_^**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"_I have an important announcement to make. Concerning Juvia, participating in a contest."_

WHAT THE…?! (O_O)

Erza knows about my participation in a contest, but I DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT I'M PARTICIPATING IN IT. (T_T)

"_Juvia, do you know this already?"_, asked Erza with a commanding voice.

"_Not a clue. Is it a duel?", _I asked, hoping that it's a duel. I'm dying to have a duel just to break the monotonous routine that I have in school. If it isn't a duel, hopefully this contest is worth my time. Or maybe it's a modeling opportunity! It will be a big opportunity to flaunt my body. But I doubt it's a modeling contest. They won't even dare count me in. It's more of a Lucy thing or an Erza thing.

"_It's not a duel, it's a modeling contest."_, Erza said with a poker face. The class turned their heads towards me, with their inquiring look.

(-_-)

"_A-are you serious Erza? You signed me up….without me….knowing?", _I can't believe this! I don't know if I'm going to be happy or be embarrassed about it. Sure, this is an opportunity, but why would Erza do this?

"_I'm not the head of the committee handling this event, Gray is."_, she said with another complete poker face expression.

G-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gray? Why would he do such a thing!?

"_Gray…is this true?"_, my face started to burn, burn really bad because of anger. Even if he's the head of the committee, WHO EVEN NOMINATED HIM TO BE HEAD OF THE COMMITTEE ANYWAY?. He doesn't have any right to sign up a person who isn't INFORMED properly!

And why HE of ALL PEOPLE!? GGGGGRRRRRR…..

"_I-I…just thought…. You were a nice candidate.", _Gray said sheepishly. _"A-and besides…Lucy is busy with her out-of-school magazine and….Erza is busy being with Jellal all the time"_, I swear I saw Jellal smirking, and there was another object that came flying towards Gray, hitting him hard on the head. It came from Erza, exposing an even darker aura. _"HEY! IT'S TRUE! YOU LOVE BIRDS! Hit me again, and I'll freeze the two of you, so you can be together for the rest of your life!"_

"_Do it! C'mon Gray! DO IT!", _says Jellal. And another UFO or unidentified flying object came hurling towards Jellal, hitting him hard on the head. I saw little stars dancing above his head. Is this classroom actually an airport? Because things are constantly flying without warning. And Erza is the commander of it.

"_Shut up the two of you! Another word and a sword will be flying towards you this time.", _and the two of them kept quiet. _"Juvia, so will you accept this opportunity?"_, Erza asked me.

"_I don't have any experience with modeling, unlike you and Lucy."_

"_But you have a nice body, Juvia."_, she said with an affirmative look.

"_But Erza, you have a hotter body than Juvia.", _says Jellal. And a dagger came flying out of nowhere, and ended in Jellal's desk, deeply stuck in the wood which made Jellal flinched.

"_Ok. I'll shut up.", _Jellal said in a restrained voice.

"_But why would announce it to the class?", _I asked.

"_Because we must support you, both emotionally and financially. You need to have clothes suited for you, and not just one, but four, because there are four categories. We should come up with the funding strategy."_, Erza said, which sent the class mumbling with one another.

"_Is there a problem with what I said?", _Erza demanded.

"_Nothing.", _said the whole class, silencing them afterwards.

"_Let's go to my place later. I have lots of clothes there. Maybe some will fit."_

"_Go babe. You have lots of hot clothes there.", _Jellal commented. With a swish of a hand, almost invisible to the eye, a force pushed Jellal to the back wall. A horde of swords came flying towards him, hitting the wall in a circle. Jellal got pinned on the wall, like those in circuses. Poor Jellal.

"_Sorry.", _said Jellal in a small but cute voice.

"_Will I even look good in clothes?"_

"_Yes you will. Have faith in yourself.", _Erza cheered.

"_I can even imagine her in a bathing suit, two piece", _Gray said sheepishly.

Some of my classmates snickered, others valiantly laughed out loud, including Natsu. With that said, my face even burned hoooooooooooot, like I'm gonna explode of embarrassment. And I did. A dark aura is starting to form in my being. And I hated losing control.

"_Ahmm.. Guys, I think we should stop. Juvia's a bit…."_, Lucy suggested. But it was too late.

I clenched my fist, held it in front of my face, and started swirling it counterclockwise.

"_Whirlpool"_

Water started to form around Gray, holding him tight. The fast current is holding him down the center. He will likely drown, but I don't care. The class fell silent, Erza is still in her poker face stance. Jellal, locking eyes on Erza. Natsu's laughing hard watching the scene. While I… I carry out my revenge.

"_I…bbblllbobbob soo..bolbobor.. soobbrryybb Juvvviiaabbbdbbbbbbb….", _Gray shouted in the midst of the water.

"_Too late Gray. You should pay."_, I started to gain force, centering it on my fist, ready to push the whirlpool towards the window. I intentionally want Gray to go flying out of the window. But I started to lose my grip on the water, and another force started to form in it. I can feel it.

My water, turned to ice. Then shattered. Gray came tumbling down, catching his breath and coughing out water.

"_Nice move Juvia. But I'm better."_

"_Shut up. You pervert, fantasizing on girls wearing bathing suit, not keeping clothes on! HMP!"_

"_H-h-hey G-g-gray.", _Natsu said, while shivering.

"_What?"_

"_I-I h-hate b-being C-COLD! You ICE-PICK!", _Natsu tried to stand without falling out of balance. Out of the blue, he kicked Gray at the back, sending Gray flying,..

flying towards the wall…

flying towards ME…

In an instant, he was face to face with me – our face just inches away from each other. My heart started to beat hard, loud and fast. I can see his lashes, his pores, his eyes – those dark blue eyes. Why was he this close?! Why would Natsu kick him at the back, towards the wall?! Why would he be fantasizing me in a bathing suit?! Why would he choose me to be the candidate for the contest?! There's so many why's that's circling in my mind. But one stood out, WHY SHOULD IT BE YOU THAT CHANGED ME?! WHY?!

If this happened years ago,

I could have wished that the two of us will stay like this, face to face, forever.

* * *

**Kyaaa! Another Gruvia moment! What could happen next? Will they kiss? O_O OMG! **

**Stay tuned for more! ^_^**

**Please leave your reviews, pretty please.. so that I can have an idea of what you think of my work. :D**

**Thank you so much beautiful people! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Shattered Heart

**Hello everyone! :D I've read your reviews and replied to them! :D I'm really grateful to everyone who enjoys reading my work! ^_^**

**I don't own FairyTail, nor it's characters and concepts, Mashima Hiro does ~~ **

**This is just a fan fiction of Gruvia's loveteam. :D**

**Thank you and enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

**JUVIA'S P.O.V.**

If this happened years ago,

I could have wished that the two of us will stay like this, face to face, forever.

But it happened now. And it annoys me.

"_Water punch"_, I sent him flying back towards Natsu with a single blow.

"_Sorry Gray. I'm better."_, I took the privilege to fix my hair like nothing happened. I've showed the strong Juvia so many times and not even Gray can make me weak, even if he gets naked in front of me. (T_T) Such a pervert.

"_So will you join, Juvia?"_, asked Erza. She's busy setting down Jellal from the wall. Jellal seems to change color, to violet, that made Erza removed her swords and help Jellal down.

"_If you'll support me, I'll join."_, I said proudly. The class shook in applause. Everyone seemed happy with my decision. They patted my back, shouted my name and even have posters of me. WHEN DID THEY DO THAT?! I caught a glimpse of Gray, smirking.

"_Water slicer"_, I gave one him one final blow, but it's a gentle one. He seem to anticipate my attack and instantly, turned my water into ice… into a rose. He held it up to me, with a nod.

Wait…

HE'S OFFERING ME A ROSE?! Dammit Gray! If he's trying to win me again, he'll never succeed!

"_Gray, stop being an annoying ice pick.",_ Erza commanded. Gray shattered the rose that he held in his hand, it sent glitters swirling around him and then down to the ground. What a waste of masterpiece! I can make a water rose..but it's sloppy. Unlike Gray's ice rose…it's so shiny and pretty. I-I do hope he gives me one,.. but don't get me wrong! It's for the sake of my collection..

"_Alright everyone! Juvia needs our support so we better give it to her a hundred percent! FIGHTING!", _Lucy yelled to the class.

"_FIGHTING! (^_^)", _and the class roared to a cheer.

After the roaring finished, Ms. Mirajane entered the room. Classes began with an exercise about elemental manipulation. It's an easy exercise for me because I've mastered the books. No, I'm not a nerd. During the times of depression, I decided to drown myself in my study so that I can forget about the pain. It did work for awhile. But whenever I see Gray….it just keep coming back.

Natsu slid a paper in my book. I hope it's not a note asking for the answers in the exercise. I would gladly let him know but Ms. Mirajane knows Natsu. If he gets a perfect score…it's a miracle. (T_T) To my relief, it was a note from Lucy. It says…

_Hey Juvie. Don't forget the story. Later. At the cafeteria. Lovelots – Lucy H._

Erza took a liking in the note, and read it herself without asking permission. BUT WHO AM I AGAINST THE MIGHTY TITANIA? Who puh-lease.. she can indulge herself in my boring affairs – not because I'm afraid of her… but because she's my friend. :D

_You go girl! Those were huge waves. Tell me about Gray. LQ or something? I'll join you at the cafeteria – Titania_

Is my annoyance towards Gray really that obvious? And is it a big deal? People change, sure. But when it comes to me, I didn't change. I just realized I was chasing shadows…shadows of unrequited love. No matter how deep my love for Gray is…people get tired. I get tired. And it's just…I'm tired of getting hurt.

"_Ms. Lockser and Mr. Fullbuster, please demonstrate to the class how you combine your powers and form a unison raid."_

"_With h-h-him?"_, I asked Ms. Mirajane. Why is it always him!? (T_T)

"_Yes Ms. Lockser. Please. Just this while. You're powers are…compatible."_, at that statement, my classmates snicked, sheepishly making love signs and symbols with their fingers. Gray was smiling up to his eyes. He loves this. And it annoys me.

We went in front of the class. I've read how to do a unison raid before but I never actually do it. Lucy and I tried, but it works just for a second and the power vanished. We tried again but it just drains us to the core. I do hope I can get this correct. AND I HOPE ALSO THAT MY PARTNER KNOWS HOW TO DO THIS. Why did ms. Mirajane paired us anyway? Our powers are the exact opposite of each other. As if she's reading my mind, she said…

"_The two of you share a single ancient power that took on two different forms. That's why a unison raid will likely be a success for the two of you."_, Ms. Mirajane confirmed.

(T_T) I guess there's no escaping this.

I was about to grab Gray's hand to execute the initial stance but he already grabbed mine. We faced each other and simply bowed our heads. I mustered my power from deep within. I can feel Gray is also doing the same. A surge of breeze that took on the form of water revolved around us, combining with an icy breeze that Gray generated. Now our aura's radiated outside our bodies and encased us in a silvery blue mist – almost as if it looks solid, but it's mist. Gray grabbed my hand tight for the final outburst of our powers. The two breeze split into a dozen small streaks and revolved around the mist that surrounds us. It's working. It's really working… my first ever unison raid. Inside the revolving powers, I thought it'll be freezing cold because of Gray's powers. But it isn't. It's…warm. Like water. Suddenly, a caught a glimpse, a fragment of a memory… a memory of myself…

No. It wasn't my memory. It was GRAY'S! It's… a memory of… the first time we met – I was wearing a blue coat, with my hair still with the big curls, my hat and my umbrella. As instantly that it appeared, it vanished the same way. What was that about...?

"_Very good. With a power that strong, any forces of evil can't withstand that.", _with a sudden burst of energy, everything went white, and in an instant, the room became a snow-filled village. To add more to the chilly scenario, rain started to pour inside the class. Everyone was covered in snow and shivered crazily.

"_B-b-but y-ou h-h-have a-a c-control i-issue."_ Ms. Mirajane commented. _"N-n-natsu? P-please."_, but Natsu was in a freezing condition where his entire body can't move. _"N-nevermind. L-l-lucy?"_. Lucy nodded and got her keys. She got a key to the gate of the elemental fire. And she opened it.

Lucy gave specific instructions to the fire element so that no one will burn or get cooked. As the fire elemental sang, the snow slowly melted and the room got its warmth back. Thankfully, everyone went back to normal.

"_Sorry."_, I told the class together with a peace sign.

"_Don't worry. The two of you did a great job as first timers. ^_^"_, Ms. Mirajane commented.

And the class went on.

* * *

Lunch Break it is. Lucy and Erza joined me the instant I walked out the door. Maybe they are really concerned about my situation. But they didn't have to worry. I'm Juvia. I can handle this quite fine. ^_^

We chose the table at the center of the cafeteria. Erza got us our lunch and we started nibbling through our food. Glimpses and stares doesn't occur to us often. Not if we three are separated. But seeing the three of us together, in one table – that caught everyone's attention – for some reason I don't understand.

"_So what happened? Version 2.0?", _Lucy started the conversion.

"_WHAT?! You're now version 2.0? A robot? What did you do to our Juvia?!", _Erza demanded, holding the hilt of her sword, ready to swing it in front of me.

"_Calm down Erza. Version 2.0 is an idiomatic expression. It means that the old Juvia is gone and a new Juvia is here, new beliefs and new principles – a second version – Version 2.0"_, I explained fast enough so that I wouldn't be shred into pieces.

"_Oh. Sorry. Now, the story please."_, Erza calmed down and returned her sword in its sheath.

"_Alright. It was spring, two years ago when I finally came to realize that I should stop my crazy fantasies and ideals that Gray will fall in love with me. It wasn't a decision I made because of a single event. It was more of a chain of events that led to a faint decision. Then one big event changed that faint decision into a firm one. Will I say it? Maybe you ought to know it because you're my friends…. Here it goes. _

_Two years ago, often I saw Gray with this girl. They eat a lot together, chat a lot and even go the mall. I know this because Juvia Version 1.0 is a stalker. I vowed that I'll make the girl regret that she even got close to Gray. And then one time, at the park, a got a closer view of who the girl is… and my heart broke… no.. not broke… it shattered… into a million pieces…"_

'_WAIT! Before you continue the whole story… who's the girl?!", _Lucy was wide-eyed because she saw rain clouds forming above our table. I'm trying real hard to control my emotions.

"_The girl that's always with Gray is…._

_Is…. _

_my bestfriend…_

_Levi.."_

_To be continued._

* * *

**OMG! There's a third party?! And it's Juvia's bestfriend?! What did Juvia do to Levi? Or really happened!?**

**Next chapter - the full story of Juvia's heartbreak. :DD**

**I hope you like it! ^_^**

**I'll update as soon as I can..**

**Thank you very much! **

**~khrismlove~**


	5. Chapter 4: Pouring Rain

**Hello there again everyone! khrismlove here for another exciting chapter of When Water Turned Ice! :D**

**I don't own FairyTail, Mashima Hiro does - his characters, concepts and ideas ~~ :D**

**I don't own even the requested song that i suggested to be played while reading a part of this chapter! :D The singer, composer and producer are greatly appreciated and acknowledged :D**

**Thank you for supporting my work! Keep on reading! :D**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"_The girl that's always with Gray is…._

_Is…. _

_my bestfriend…_

_Levi.."_

Lucy became dumbstruck while Erza held the hilt of her sword. _"You mean….Levi, the top 1 of the class?",_ asked Lucy while staring intently in my eyes.

"_Yup."_

"_How could she have done this? HOW DARE GRAY?!"_, Lucy started having her tantrums. She has doubts manifesting in her eyes, but I couldn't blame her for that. Even I couldn't believe what happened.

"_Tell me the whole story.", _Erza demanded. Erza's always been the "sure-willed" lady. She doesn't jump to conclusions…unlike… Lucy. xD

"_Alright."_

**THE STORY**

I've always stalked Gray ever since I met him. It's because I'm really obsessed with him, maybe because of his looks, maybe because he's ice, maybe because of his ignorance, maybe because he's simply Gray. I don't know if he ever noticed I'm stalking him, I guess he didn't. Or if he did, he doesn't care.

It was a Saturday when I saw Gray passing our house, he's definitely going to the park nearest to our place. So I immediately put some decent clothes and switched to ninja mode to stalk in the shadows. When I've reached the park, he was talking to a girl, blue haired and somewhat shorter than him. They were conversing seriously, then laughing. Rainclouds were forming above me, hinting that anger and jealousy has overcome my heart. I vowed to follow them everyday and see if I can get a closer look of the girl. If I do, then I'll make her regret choosing Gray.

It happened again the following morning. This time, they went to the mall. I was hiding behind people, surprising them when I do. The girl led him to a stall of where they sell miniature sculptured rose. I know that stall because that's where I buy the unique roses that I add to my collection. The girl was pointing to a shiny red one, and Gray immediate examined it himself, putting it close to his face. I tried so HARD to focus my eyes on the rose and then it hit me. IT WAS THE ONE THAT I WANTED SO BAD TO BUY BUT COULDN'T BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE ANY MONEY YET!.And then, he bought it. Then the girl got it from his hands and fancied herself in staring at it. Then they turned and left.

Clouds started to form again so I tried so hard to hold my composure. But it was the rose… _*cries really hard*_

"_Hey Juvia, why are you crying?" – Erza. "I really wanted that rose." – Juvia. "Just go on with the DAMN story! You're interrupting our building emotions"-Lucy. "Alright, alright." – Juvia. _

To calm down my emotions, I went to a fast food and ordered a couple of drinks and a meal. I thought I would relax a bit, but my Gray-radar pick up Gray's presence, and when I look, there they were on the far side of the fastfood, their backs facing me. My hurt wanted to collapse, to run towards the table and start drowning the girl but I wasn't sure if I must. So I left, crying.

Week days followed and this feeling got worst. Gray always dismisses early, recess, lunch and after class, to speak to this girl. I haven't seen him walking the girl to her house because at the exit gates, they separate – which was a good thing. So I concluded that the girl is also my rival and luckily, a schoolmate. So I can trace her anytime I want. But I couldn't.

Every night, this feeling of jealousy and anger keeps bugging me. I tried to sleep, but couldn't. I started thinking of giving up on Gray. If he's happy with the girl, then I should be happy for him. But you can understand me that I love Gray, and I tend to be selfish, protective, possessive – even though he's not mine. This growing doubt couldn't be erased by the motivation I once had ever since we met. Maybe it's because Gray's happiness is involve. And I don't want to hinder that.

This doubt grew into a firm decision when I saw the face of the girl…

_*Insert background music here – It Will Rain – Bruno Mars*_ (please do! ^_^ so that you'll feel the emotion running through Juvia :D)

It was Levi… my bestfriend…

They were there again on a Saturday morning. It was in the same park where I first saw them. This time, I took the courage to hide behind the tree closes to where they are sitting, just behind the bench. When I got a closer look at her, that's when my heart fell into pieces. No, not in pieces – it was already in pieces – it was in ruins.

Knowing that Gray was dating someone broke my heart. Knowing that my feelings for Gray weren't enough, it shattered my heart. And knowing that it's my bestfriend whom he is dating, it seems like my heart got stepped on repeatedly, simultaneously stomped on, until my heart is but particles, glitters with which the wind will simply blow it away.

I couldn't control my emotions anymore, I just…just let it all out… let it all go… No one will care anyway. Gray wouldn't care… like always. I stared blankly at the grass, my back behind the tree. It was useless fighting back tears. It was useless to still continue my love chase for Gray. It was useless to even demand an explanation from my bestfriend. I AM USELESS.

Eavesdropping is not a part of me but I couldn't help but catch a glimpse of their conversation. But my hearing seems hazy over the emotions that went crazy inside of me. I just caught… _"You know what…the feeling is mutual… Love…". _I went out of focus, like my ears started to malfunction and couldn't hear the rest of the conversation. But it was enough for me to conclude that Levi is confessing her feelings for Gray.

I began to sob. Darkness started to replace the bright horizon that was once lighting up the morning. Rain clouds started to gather. Tears won't help but fall – it's the only way for unspoken feelings to be let out. It's the only time that pain took over my whole body, my whole being. It was unbearable. It was unstoppable. Like the pouring rain that fell down to the earth…

People started to look for shelter from the pouring rain. Gray and Levi took off somewhere. As for me, I cried like a baby under the shelter of a tree. I shrieked, yelled up to the sky, even screamed so loud. But the pouring rain was louder than my screams. I cried and I cried until there were no tears left for my eyes to let out – but that was impossible. My knees became the only closest "thing" that I could lean on.

Sensing that it was already afternoon, a drizzle still lingers. I stood up and walked carelessly towards home. I was drenched in the rain, my clothes were muddy, my hair all tangled up. But I didn't care. When I reached home, I went to the bathroom and stayed in the tub for hours – drowning myself possibly. But I know that's impossible.

Levi is my bestfriend, a very important person in my life. She's the first friend that I have ever had. Gray is my dream, my love and the first man that I ever loved. Both of them are important but both of them disappointed me. Both of them broke my heart. And both of them left me to pieces. I wanted to be mad. I wanted to curse the two of them. I wanted to curse their relationship. I wanted to damn throw every bit of my power to them, crush them into bits. But…they are still my friends. And I wanted them to be happy.

If being with each other makes them happy, good for them. Maybe it's time to set aside my selfish love for Gray. Maybe it's time for me to stop. Maybe this is the sign. Maybe there's a different path where I'll be happier. Maybe focusing on Gray is the reason why I can't find that happiness that I deserve.

I went to bed, still crying. But when I woke up, I firmly vowed that I wouldn't be the same Juvia that Gray met, that Gray missed, and that Gray wouldn't ever take for granted anymore. Because this Juvia, has feelings turned to ice and a heart turned to stone.

After that day, Levi left for abroad. She was on errand with the head of the department so there wasn't any decent conversation with her yet. Sure, there are lots of emails from her. But I didn't let her feel that I was hurt. I kept my distance from Gray. It was hard at first but when I recall all the stupid things that I've done for him and all the ignorance that Gray has shown for my actions, it motivated me to stay away. And it did. After a year, it became normal – ignoring Gray.

So that's my story!

To my surprise, Erza and Lucy were both sobbing hard.

"_Hey.. don't be so emotional", _I demanded the two of them. But they kept on crying, and wiping each other's tears. This is the first time I saw Erza and Lucy cry.

"_GRAY'S A JERK! *sneezes*", _Erza firmly stated.

"_Yah! I total jerk! He should have cared for your feelings at least for respect!", _Lucy demanded.

"_Thank you guys for the concern. But what's done is done.", _I gently told them.

"_But how about you and Levi? Does she knows?", _Erza asked. Come to think of it, we haven't talked to one another for a year. No, not because I'm mad at her. She's in another country right now, still in the errand.

"_We're still bestfriends. If she's happy, then I am too. I wouldn't let a boy destroy our friendship.", _I answered Erza's question.

"_But what will you do if she arrives at school? You know, we're classmates, Lucy and I, you, Gray and Levi. You'll see them…you know, all lovey-dovey. What will you do?", _Lucy awkwardly ask. It's a good thing she asked that because I've been thinking about that also.

"_I don't know. Maybe just act normal. Act like I don't care anymore. If I lose control, blast her a wave of water, please tell her I'm sorry.", _Then the two of them stared intently at me. _"No, I'm just kidding. Honestly, I don't know."_

"_Well, we'll know the answer for sure. Speaking of the devil. Look who's coming.", _and Erza glanced to the direction where a young blue-haired girl is approaching.

It's Levi.

"_JUVIA! I MISS YOU A LOT!", _upon seeing me, she ran really fast and drove right at me, with a hug.

I don't know what to say or what to do! O_O I'm not yet ready for this. Lucy and Erza seems worried and concern about me. And Levy is holding me very tight. WHAT WILL I DO?!

After a couple of seconds, my emotions ran out of control…and my vision went black….

I regretted what happened next…

* * *

**OMG! What did really happen?! Did she blasted Levi with a wave of water? Find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Please leave your reviews so that I may know your reactions. :D**

**Thanks a lot! ^_^**

**Happy reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Carry Her Like A Bride

**Hello dear readers and Gruvia fans! :D **

**Here I am again for another chapter of When Water Turned Ice! ^_^**

**I hope you love it! :D **

**I don't own FairyTail...Mashima Hiro does. :D**

**Check out ScarletXxXKhrymi's stories. :D Such a JerZa fan.. :D**

**Leave your reviews below. :D Thank you! :D**

**Thank you! Anyways.. enjoy reading . :D**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V**

"_L-l-l-evy…I-i-I can't…..b-breath..", _My airway has been blocked by Levy's intense hug. Her arms are around my neck. I would be glad if she hugged in right at my torso but I knew Levy is very intimate with me. Maybe her emotions boosted her strength,… in hugging me.

"_Oh Juvia…I missed you so much… Why weren't you answering my emails? I'm so worried about you.", _She said, ignoring my whimpering. My vision started to blur, my breathing heavy. If Levy wouldn't let go, I fear I may black out.

"_L-l-l-evy…", _I whispered. My vocal chords seem to be affected as well.

"_Levy, Juvia's going purple.", _Erza informed.

"_Levy, you should loosened up a little. Juvia….. JUVIA!", _Lucy's voice calling out my name was the last thing I heard…

Before I lost consciousness.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I was calmly eating my lunch with Natsu when a rush of voices came from the center of the cafeteria. People started to rush in, maybe speculating about what's happening.

"_hhksey.. whasdfrts whsifitt thetjksjm?", _Natsu asked, mumbling through his food.

"_I don't know. Maybe someone throw off. They might be looking at bits, wondering what food they ate.", _Curiosity took over me for a bit. That's the table where Juvia, Lucy and Erza was sitting. What happened? Then as if to answer my mental question, Levy came running towards us.

"_G-g-gray..", _catching her breath. _"J-J-Juvia….lost her…"_

Without another word, I came rushing towards their table.

Erza was commanding the crowd to settle down and give the incident some space. Lucy was holding the unconscious Juvia in her arms, she may have open a celestial gate because a big fan with face was fanning Juvia, like a manual electric fan. I rushed in, pushed away people and instantly grab Juvia.

"_Gray…", _Lucy called my name warily.

"_I'll bring her to the infirmary."_, the crowd started to move away as I carry Juvia like my own bride. I stared at her for seconds... she looks fragile...unstable...beautiful. Her face is paler than before. Her eyelids hiding the beauty that her eyes have... and her lips...Juvia...I want to... NO! NO! Gray focus!.I have to bring her to the infirmary.

Running towards the infirmary will take lots of time. Walking will be even worse. Ice might do the job.

"_Freeze"_, as I extend my hand and visualize a path forming towards the infirmary, ice formed instantly. And like a professional skater, we started sliding our way. I don't care if the principal detained me for messing up the corridors. What matters is Juvia…

Nurses came rushing towards Juvia when I laid her down in the infirmary bed.

"_She'll be fine. She might have fainted due to lack of nutrition. Have she eaten anything yet since this morning?", _The doctor asked me.

"_No. She haven't taken her breakfast yet.", _I diligently replied. I've been keeping an eye on her ever since she's at home. I even saw her walked like a runway model then slipped through the doorway. I can't help but giggle. Such a cutie. Maybe I'm a stalker but I really do care about her now that she's acting all weird towards me.

"_When she wakes up, let her eat a proper meal, Gray. I'll be leaving.", _and the doctor bade me goodbye. It's just me and Juvia inside the room. Laying there, just inches away from Juvia, makes my heart race. Even when we had an earlier encounter with stupid Natsu kicking me, my heart ran like wild inside my chest. Why Juvia? Why have you changed? Why have you become cold towards me? Why is our friendship like this? What has become of you all of a sudden? Why Juvia?...Why….

Funny how I didn't even noticed myself caressing Juvia's cheeks. Her breathing is even. Maybe I worry too much. Maybe I care too much. Maybe…maybe Juvia… if you just..

"_Caught you."_, Lucy poked me at the back. It startled every nerve in my body, making me jump at the sudden voice of Lucy. She's looking intently through my eyes, as if pulling the answer straight out of it. What does she want from me….what does.. WAIT… HAD SHE SEEN ME CARESSING JUVIA'S FACE?! (O_O) OH NO. STUPID STUPID GRAY!.

"_Great. You're here. I'll be leaving. Take good care of her. Bye Lucy."_, while biding her farewell, I avoided her eyes. I'm too embarrassed. (T_T)

"_I saw that…. You were all gootchie gootchie chuuu on Juvie…caressing her face. Tell me Gray, do you have feelings for Juvie?", _Lucy said, teasing me with her words accompanied by her voice.

"_No I'm not caressing her.", _I defended.

"_Yes you are.."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No."_

"_Yes. I caught you."_

"_I said I'm not caressing her!"_

"_So you're telling me I'm a liar?! Just admit it Gray! It's just me! Admit it or I'll open the gate of Aquarius.", _she demanded. Blackmail. (T_T) There's no escaping this.

"_Alright! Alright! I did caress her cheeks. There's dirt all over there. I'm just removing it.", _I lied.

"_Sure sure Gray. Whatever you say. It just pleases me to see you care for her. I way you snatched her from me awhile ago…and the way you carry her. Tell me, do you have feelings for her?", _Lucy asked, sitting close to me.

"_She's my friend. She's our friend. That's why I'm really concern about her.", _to the point where I stalk her at home. But I couldn't tell Lucy that.

"_You're right. I miss the old Juvie – happy, cheerful and always following you around. But people do change – change back to the way they were when the reason for their change is gone.", _she said meaningfully. I don't get it? It's been circling in my mind for quite awhile. Why in the world did she changed?

"_Yah. Why has she become like this…back to being a loner.", _I asked Lucy.

"_Don't tell me you don't know.", _Lucy eyed me.

"_Know what?", _

"_The reason for her….renewed actions…? Your ice must have numbed you already.", _Was that sarcasm?

"_Me? I don't understand, Lucy.", _More questions started circling my mind.

"_You're so stupid Gray. I can tell you why. But I am in no position to tell you. Ask Juvia.", _What will I ask her? Could I just ask her, "hey Juvia, why did you stop following me around?". It's inappropriate. I'm not ready to ask her yet. I don't know the right question. Maybe I'll ask her someday, but not today or when she wakes up. Just when Lucy was about to say something, Erza came.

"_Gray, Levy's looking for you.", _Erza said while approaching Juvia's bed. _"Thanks for bringing Juvia to the infirmary.", _She nodded towards me.

"_Nothing big. I'll be going..", _I got up and walked towards the door. But before I closed the door, I have one message for them.

"_Hey Erza, Lucy…do me a favor…please.", _I pleaded.

"_Sure, as long as you stop stripping.", _Erza said.

"_That can't be. It's an unconscious act, like blinking. Please guys..as a friend."_

"_Sure sure Gray. What is it?", _Lucy said.

"_Don't tell Juvia that it was me who brought her here…"_

And I left with a nod.

* * *

_A few minutes later, along the corridors of Tower of Elements University…_

* * *

"_Hey…How's Juvia?", _Levy asked, worried.

"_She's fine. Tell me what happened.", _I demanded her.

"_Well… I really missed my bestfriend. So when I saw her, I couldn't help but hug her so tight. I didn't know that I'm already suffocating her. I'm sorry.", _Levy said, without meeting my eyes.

"_I understand. It's a good thing you're here again…Levy."_, she looks even more mature than when a last saw her a year ago. People do change. Especially in one's physical characteristics.

"_So you're going to tell me something…What is it?", _I finally asked Levy.

"_It's been a year, Gray. How are you and Juvia?", _she asked candidly, her smile returning to her face. Well, I didn't know what to answer. A year? What happened between me and Juvia? She became cold and always blasts me with water. She gets angry easily. She often ignores me. She hates my presence, I can feel it. She….doesn't care about me.

"_Nothing.", _I just told Levy.

"_*sigh* Stupid slow Gray. Have you given her the red rose sculpture?", _Levy finally asked.

Yah. That red rose sculpture that Juvia really loved. I haven't have the courage to give it to her.

"_No…I haven't."_

…

…

…

…

* * *

**Soooo...What's this about Gray? Huh? Such a moment! :D **

**Find out answers and more in the next chapters! :D**

**Please leave your reviews so that I may know what you have to say to my story.. :D**

**It will make me happy.! :D**

**See you again in the next chapters! ^_^  
Thank you very much! :D**


	7. Chapter 6: Double Wave Double Trouble

**Hello everyone again! So here's another chapter! ^_^**

**I'm very diligent today so I started to make two chapters, chapters 5 and 6. **

**So here's chapter six. :D**

**I don't own FairyTail...Mashima Hiro does. :D**

**Please leave your reviews for this at the end. :D**

**Thank you very much and I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

Ugggh… Do I have to wear this stuff? (T_T)

Erza dragged me to her home the day after I fainted. She insisted (or rather forced) me to check her wardrobe. It will be a fine utilization of resources and a thrifty method too. If there's anything that looks good on me and I can wear it at any of the four categories that the modeling contest has in store, then I don't need to search in malls and buy anything. Saving the fund that my classmates donated ei? Well, that's the situation here. And right now, I'm really being dragged helplessly by Erza. LITERALLY.

"_E-erza… *crying* please stop dragging me… I'll be a good girl now…", _I cried out while she's pulling me like a bag along the corridor of the school.

"_No can do Missy. You tried to escape 3 times. You NEED TO GO TO MY HOUSE NOW.", _Erza demanded. She is the woman of steel for sure because she can carry (or rather drag) me with ease. I tried escaping her grip but to no avail. I tried squirming, using my powers, and even stripping! But no. no. Erza is really firm.

"_But the contest is still two days away…I can…", _Erza immediately shot me with those glaring eyes. Darkness started to seep out of her head, intensifying the stare. _"Alright…*started praying*", _It creeps me out when she does that.

Erza eventually let me stand up and walk when we were at the exit gates of the school. Lucy came with us in an attempt to be my very own fashion critic. But Erza demanded that she'll be the critic. So they ended up quarreling while we're walking, about fashion, experience…etc. They even talked about their cup size as if that's the basis of being a critic. As for me, I'm into thinking about what happened the day I fainted.

Lucy told me that it was Natsu who carried me to the infirmary. It's so sweet of him to do that, knowing that it's lunch time and he had to be busy eating. But he took the time to carry me. Wow. Levy was there when I woke up. She apologized and hugged me repeatedly, this time gently. She narrated her adventure abroad and all the friends she met. It's a good thing she haven't said anything about her relationship with Gray.

"_Let's have Juvia decide who she wants as her fashion guru.", _Lucy pointed a finger right at me.

"_I have the clothes..", _Erza demanded.

"_I have the fashion sense", _Lucy argued. Is it just me or a chain of lightning passed through Lucy and Erza? Wow. This argument is getting interesting. I want to prolong it but….Erza might slash Lucy to bits. And Lucy might open the gate of Aquarius. That will be chaos.

"_I want the two of you to be my gurus. And that's final. End of story. Period.", _I demanded. It was Erza's house but I know too well where the key is and how to open that gigantic door. Did I mention that Erza lived in a mansion? Not yet? Well, yah. She's a filthy rich young lady. I opened the door and jumped right in at the biggest comfortable sofa in her living room. Woooow…. Comfort at last.

Erza started to give instructions to her maids as to what our dinner is and what time we'll eat. After that, she motioned for us to go upstairs into her chamber. TITANIA'S CHAMBER! (^_^) I haven't been in her room ever. But I heard from Lucy that it's amazing and full of clothes – from jeans, shoes, shorts, blouses, even though she hasn't entered Ezra's room yet. Nobody enters Ezra's room. Erza seems to be a trendsetter… if she's not attending school.

Her room was all princess-like - her bed has a canopy with laces and veils hanging over the main bed. There are lots of ornaments in her room, like those you see in movies where the characters reside in a mansion – full of ornate objects. We entered another room, this time, two doors stood in front of us. To the right, it read, _"Armory.", _and to the left read, _"Wardrobe.". _Erza led us to the right door…why will we proceed to the armory?

"_Hey Erza…we need wardrobe, not armor.", _Lucy stated. Erza just gave her a smirk and opened the door. Well, I finally knew that the sign board was just a joke. Inside the room was a bunch of cabinets, categorizing different clothes – a cabinet for shoes, another for blouses, dresses etc… Wow. It was a fashion addict's heaven! (O_O) I didn't know Erza has this lot.

"_So…you have a photoshoot tomorrow, right?", _Erza turned and asked me.

"_Yah…But there'll be a swimwear contest first before the photoshoot.", _

"_Soo.. swimwear it is.", _Erza proceeded to the far side of the room, where a cabinet with pinkish color stood. Oooohhlala! ~ ~ There's a lot of swimwear in here. Suddenly, Erza turned towards me and….and… SHE HELD MY BOOBS AND STARTED….SQUISHING AND PINCHING THEM! (*^*)

"_Kyyyaaaa! ERZA!", _I swipe her hands off me. What was she thinking?!

"_I'm checking your cup size. You know that mine is larger than yours.", _Erza said.

"_Well, YOU COULD HAVE ASKED ME!"_

"_I need to assess them myself. So…try this on.", _then she started rummaging through her clothes. She threw some pairs over me, making me catch them wildly. UGGGHH..Why did I even enter this contest? Wait….WHY DIDN'T I EVEN REFUSE?!.

She let me try on various swimwear in her dressing room. After trying on several and receiving a no, no from Lucy and Erza, I got frustrated and went to the cabinet where all Erza's swimwear were. And I picked one that is about my size. I tried it on. And luckily… I received wide-eyes, a shocked facial expression and a nod.

"_Now, you're ready for the contest.." – Erza_

"_Juvia's so…HHhhhhoooottt! Everyone's gonna melt! RAAAwwwr!" – Lucy_

* * *

_The next day… At the Tower of Elements University's amphitheater._

* * *

(O_O)

There are lots of people in here! I thought it's just gonna be the contestants, the organizers, some friends and the judges. But the amphitheater is overflowing with them! It makes me even nervous while I'm having my make-up done. Lucy's my make-up artist. The decision came through when she and Erza argued who would get this role. Erza made a clown out of me. Lucy did splendid. So it was Lucy, by unanimous decision, with which Erza also agreed.

I've seen Gray circling around the area, holding a checklist. Wow, he really does suit the role of a committee head. I do hope he doesn't strip off unconsciously while walking around.

"_Ten minutes ladies! Ten minutes and the contest will start!", _yelled one of the organizers. Lucy was almost finished with her masterpiece over my face. She also did my hair – in an up-do fashion fit for a bathing suit. My bathing suit was a two piece, plain white with shimmers of blue – like the sky. It seem fit to my body but it shows all of my curves just right. When I looked at the mirror…I was shocked with what I saw. I didn't even know that I could look like that… look so….presentable… and… fashionable… and soo…. Soo…

"_Beautiful…", _Gray said. He was standing by my side when he spoke, startling me. I could have blasted him with water but this wasn't the time. I gave him a smirk and walked towards the candidates lining up for the catwalk.

I still don't want to be around Gray…after all that happened. He should be happy with Levy now.

"_Alright girls, just as we planned ok?", _The master of the ceremony started his introduction of the program. When the music started playing, I started walking – no…not walking..

Modeling…. ;D

The crowd roared as I unleashed my inner confidence – walking like a boss in the runway. Other contestants followed behind me. Yes, I'm candidate no.1 because I suck at shuffled-paper decisions. (-_-) It doesn't matter. What matters is that I represent my class proudly.

We returned to the backstage after the last girl finished her walk, like we practiced. Lucy came running towards me to have my makeup retouched. Some of the girls came rushing from the stage, tugging me right through the wall. It's a good thing I kept my balance. Body contact couldn't be avoided because the backstage was a bit small. So I understand these girls. But the more they forced themselves through each other, the more I feel that my clothes are being tugged away. Good thing the chaos subsided just before I enter the stage again.

The crowd roared again as I enter the stage. I saw Natsu and my classmates raising their streamers and placards where my name is written and pictures of me are displayed. Wow. I feel a bit touchy with them supporting me. Just when I'm about to turn for another 360 degree rotation, I feel that the laces of my bikini started to come LOOSE! I tried looking at it but I fear that the judges might deduct points. GAADH! (O_O) I might end up being a laughing scandal if I don't get a hold of the situation.

I tried to turn again to see if the lace is really loose. IT IS! I saw Levy at the backstage, waving her hands towards my waist, alerting me of the situation. What to do? What to do? C'mon Juvia… you'll be walking towards the center…people will notice…

C'mon… think think… Instantly, a bright idea came through..

"_Double wave.."_, I whispered. Instantly, two small waves of water appeared, forming a helix around my waist. I willed it to split into four waves. It took a lot of effort. Soon, the crowd roared again. Seeing effects like that was a first in the competition. I willed the two of the waves to tie the laces of my bikini. They did their job successfully. I AM SAVED! (^_^)

"_Good morning. I am Juvia Lockser, 17. Representing Section-A Class-1. You cannot escape the wrath of the Rain Woman."_, then I turned. The crowd cheered wildly again.

Yeey! One down! Three to go. Pwwew.. at least this one turned out well.

I'm ready for the photoshoot. :D

* * *

_At the university grounds…. Juvia's walking towards a fountain at the back of a building to remove the dirt sticking to her slippers._

* * *

"_Such a tiring day. That was a close call. I do hope nobody notices."_, I was about to turn when a hand grabbed my waist and a handkerchief blocked my nose. I squirmed, screamed and tried to summon water from the fountain… but the villain is restraining me… WHO COULD THIS BE?! I started to fight…. Fight drowsiness….

But….

I just….

Can't….

….then it all went black.

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

"_I told you already, it's not a violation! Read the guidelines please!", _I insisted at one of the contestant named Claire. She was insisting that what Juvia did during the swimwear competition was a clear violation of the rules and thus is subjected to disqualification. But I clearly didn't see anything that prohibits using one's power during the swimwear competition.

"_FINE! But I'm warning you Gray. This will reach the organizers.", _Claire said.

"_You're warning me Claire? I am the CHAIRPERSON OF THE COMMITTEE THAT IS CONTROLLING THE ORGANIZERS! HERE! Read this to refresh your memory!", _I handed her the guidelines. Annoying as she is, she read it. And when she finished, she smiled sheepishly at me and became all angel-like. _"I'm so sorry Gray. Please don't tell the judges. Please.", _

"_Whatever.", _I went off administering other stuff. This photoshoot will start in 20 minutes and I haven't seen any sign of Juvia yet. Maybe she's preparing with Erza and Lucy. So I didn't pay much attention to it.

"_Hey Gray, have you seen Juvia?", _It was Lucy, together with Erza.

"_I thought she was with you.", _I said.

"_We thought she's already here. Where could she be?", _Erza started to look concerned.

Immediately, I handed the work to one of my assistants and proceeded outside. Where could she be? I went towards one of the buildings to see if maybe she's at the toilet. Luckily, Levy got out on time and I asked her if Juvia was with her. But she wasn't. So I took off.

One of my buddies from section-B told me that they saw Juvia heading towards the fountain behind the Research and Experiment building. I thanked him and headed towards that area.

Suddenly, a voice lingered through my ear…

"_Gray…help me.", _It was Juvia's voice! I looked from left to right, to the far end and around the bushes, expecting Juvia to be hiding, but she wasn't there. Then it repeated…. _"Gray…help."_. IT IS SO FRUSTRATING! I know that's something's wrong but I don't know what. I don't know where Juvia is and I don't know where to look. As if sensing my mental dilemma, my feet pulled me to the fountain where my buddy last saw Juvia.

And there was her slipper.

But there was no sign of Juvia…

"_Gray…I need you… help me."_

Juvia's in trouble.

* * *

**WAAAAH! O_O What will happen to Juvia!? Who could do this to her!? Will she be disqualified in the competition? Could she be saved?**

**Find out and more in the next chapter of...**

**WHEN WATER TURNED ICE! :D**

**Please do leave your reviews... I appreciate them. :D**

**Thank you so much! :D**


	8. Chapter 7: My Jumpy Escape! :D

**Hello guys! Sorry for updating too long... I had sooo much work to attend to at home. You know, chores.. xD**

**I don't own Fairytail... Mashima Hiro does ! ~~ ^_^**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Leave some reviews ok? Thank you very much! ^_^**

* * *

Juvia's in trouble…

But I don't know where to begin searching. (T_T)

What to do? What to do? I kept circling around the area and couldn't come up with something. In exactly 30 minutes, the pictorial will start. If Juvia couldn't be there…then she'll be disqualified from the contest. (. #) I still want to see her in casual wear and in evening gown…

Where to look? GRAY! Where to look?

"_Gray…water…"_, it's the voice of Juvia again. Am I just hallucinating or making this up? But I can clearly hear her voice inside my head. Is this because of my…my…feelings for her? I don't know and I don't have the time to worry about that now.

She said water. Water…water…

OF COURSE!

Here's the fountain, and she was washing her slippers when she got kidnapped. Juvia would surely fought back the kidnapper…even without her powers. So maybe…the footprints are….WET! If it does, then I just have to… freeze the footprints… trigger the water molecules! THAT'S IT!

I'll be there Juvia! I'll save you!

I concentrated on the water molecules that are present in the pathway. I gathered all my concentration and powers over those molecules. It's hard than regular freezing because I just need the water molecules to freeze and not everything. Then…I unleashed my powers.

_SWISSSSH… _

My power molded into mist form…like a breeze…sweeping through everything in all directions. In a second, I thought this was a terrible idea because no prints appeared. But when the mist was about a meter away from me… there it is! The footprints of the kidnapper! Right near the fountain, there were two pairs. Maybe one of those are Juvia's. The footprints ran straight at the back of the Research building then it turned right, out of sight. I have to hurry!

The mist continue on to freeze the footprints…allowing me to run along with it. I turned right just as the footprints did. It then appeared behind bushes and through the dirt path… leading towards the…towards the…school's greenhouse? (O_O)

Don't get me wrong. I didn't lose my tracking on the icy footprints. I just thought that the kidnapper may have taken her outside the school. Or may have called on for transportation like a limo or a helicopter to escape with style. I even thought I'd find her in a warehouse or an abandoned building outside the school. But in the school's greenhouse? The gymnasium was a likely choice or even the school's abandoned classrooms. But a greenhouse? And this close to school? Hmm… something's fishy about here.

"_Ayiiieee! Gray! Want a fish?", _

"_YIIKEEES!", _I was taken by surprised that instantly, I froze Happy while he's flying and holding a fish. I immediately grabbed him before falling off the ground and unmake my ice. He shivered crazily.

"_S-s-stupid G-gray… I-I'm j-just offering some…F-Fish!", _then he was crying and beating me up on the head. He might have been cute that moment but I don't have time for cute flying cats and their fishes.

"_I'm sorry Happy. But you surprised me. I was looking for Juvia. She was kidnapped!", _I told Happy everything while I'm shaking him crazily…maybe out of worry. When I finally realized what I've been doing to Happy, it was too late. I put him down gently and whispered a _"Sorry Happy..",_ but he wobbled from right to left. I even saw some fish dancing around his head, making him reach out and tried catching the imaginary fishes.

Then, he snapped out of the daze. _"KIDNAPPED?!... Did you see the face of the kidnapper?", _

"_Unfortunately…no. I just saw Juvia's flip flops."_

"_Hmm.. I don't know if this is connected Gray. But…I just saw a man, not from this school. He entered the west gate and greeted the guard courteously. I was fixing Natsu's things that time. When I saw the west gate again, the guard fell asleep. Then, I saw the man again in the campus's central plaza. He was like waiting for someone. I decided to hide among the bushes to get a closer look of the guy. But…"_

"_Yes Happy? But what?", _cutting mid-story is not cool especially if my heart wanted to get out of my chest and start searching on its own. I tried calming myself. But when I started to see the icy footprints disappearing into the greenhouse, my feet are being pulled there. But I need this information from Happy. I grabbed him again and shook him crazily. _"HAAPPY! Tell me!"_

He was prepared this time. He swatted my hand like a fly aiming to land on his fish. _"NO MORE SHAKING GRAY! Ok. But…I saw a delicious mouse pass by…so… I chased it… and when I've finished my…meal… I looked up where the man was… but he's gone."_ I put my hand over face to express my disbelief on Happy. But I couldn't blame him. Its cat instinct. _"But! But! I found the guy again. He was talking to a very hot…and curvy girl.. like the girl just arrived from a beach party."_

"_Do you know who this girl is?", _I asked hoping if I could narrow down the culprit's search.

"_I'm sorry Gray but from the bush that I was in, it's hard to see her face. But she has long hair! And she's wearing sun-glasses. Her hair was the color of obsidian.", _he said in a matter-of-fact tone. I was relieved for the information that Happy shared. I need to get going.

"_Thank you Happy! I'll be searching this greenhouse. I think they might be in there.", _I told him.

"_How did you-…. Owww… I see. I'll come along Gray! I wanna kick someone's butt for laying his fingers on Juvia!", _he made punching gestures, like his combating someone in the air…swishing, booming and making other sound effects. But I need him to help me in other ways.

"_As much as I want you to be there, Happy…I don't want you to be put in danger.."_

"_B-b-but-.."_

"_Happy, listen to me. I know you want to help. Do me a favor. Go tell Erza and Lucy what I've told you. Tell them to tell no one especially the organizers of the situation. Tell them that I'd be back before 30 minutes with Juvia. Ok Happy?"_

Tears started to glittered in his eyes, sensing a high degree of trust and a sense of duty. _"Ayiiieee! Sir!", _he saluted to me like I'm his lieutenant and flew away. But before he could get far, he returned as if he'd remember something.

"_Gray, someone entered that greenhouse before we converse. I just caught a glimpse of his back. But not much. I thought you should know.", _I nodded and he flew away again.

I started to ran towards the greenhouse doors.

Something tells me this will end up in an icy way.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**JUVIA'S P.O.V.**

Mmmm! Mmmmmm! Mmmmm! Mm! mm! mm!

Oh wait. I'm sorry. I forgot that I'm talking in my head. I can't really talk personally because there's a stupid rag on my mouth, hindering me from speaking. Yes, I am kidnapped by a very unhandsome, evil, anti-magic-force-field guy. Worse, he hid me here, in the shrubbery of the campus greenhouse. Why did I say worse? It's because students and maintenance don't go here due to claims and legends of ghost hunting, plant invasion and infectious diseases that could turn your eyes into APPLES! (T_T)

Pssh.. isn't this university supposed to be a school for the power-gifted? And their afraid of old folklore and ghosts when they can easily blast them with their powers! Pathetic (T_T) Like me, I'm soooo pathetic! I can't even summon the moisture here to protect me. Not that I haven't tried. It's because of that anti-magic dude.

I've woken up sitting in a school chair, in a middle of a jungle encased in glass. I tried to summon magic but it just goes _Puff!, _then started draining my magic reserve. I tried loosening the ropes that held my hand and feet. But it's so tight that it ached when I tried moving it. I even tried jumping around with a chair, screaming with a gag on my mouth, hoping that someone…maybe a telepath or just one who have keen ears could hear me. But there wasn't.

Tears started to form in my eyes. How could this happen to me? How could this happen at the same time with the contest?! Could this be connected somehow with the beauty pageant? But I couldn't think of any reason for someone to do this when the competition just started. I'm not even a threat….wait… am I a threat to other competitors? But I just gave my best for my classmates and for my friends! Oh pleaseee… please.. someone save me. I feel helpless.

Wait.

How long was I out? ( O _ O )

OH GOOOOSSSH! THE CONTEST! THE PICTORIAL! I can be disqualified if I don't appear there on time! WHY ARE THIS THINGS HAPPENING TO MEEEEEE!? DID I COMMIT ANY GRAVE SIN? I'M AN HONEST AND OBEDIENT DAUGHTER!

I started jumping wildly again, making my away through the overgrown shrubs and greenery. Maybe this is the way out! I just have to…jump properly… and carefully. The plants are huge! And the leaves are crazily wide! Some have thorns. I just need to avoid those…and keep… jumping..

At some point of the greenhouse, I actually believed that I'd escape using this method. But, just as my luck is being boosted, a small rabbit appeared out of nowhere and stayed in the middle of the way. That was just cute… if I weren't in mid-air when it passed by. I side-stepped while landing to avoid the cute creature. I could have landed safely beside the rabbit. But, because of the moisture on the floor, I slipped. And you know what? I tumbled towards the overgrown greenery…backwards.

So much for good luck.

I tried standing up…pushing all the weight of my body to the chair for it to go upright… but gravity is stronger. I gave up. I just waited there… maybe for some insect to come bite me… and leave me unconscious. Or a snake to appear and bite me…poisoning me with their venom. That's not a noble way to die though. But it's better compared to being bitten by an ant to death.

Suddenly, I heard a door opening and leaves rustling… maybe against the movement of my kidnapper.

"_Oh. Look what happened to the darling of the crowd.", _it was a female voice! (O_O) She appeared in front of me. At first, I couldn't see her face because of the blinding sunlight that is seeping through the greenhouse. When she blocked the sunlight…I COULD NOW SEE HER STUPID FACE.

Wearing shorts and a dark blue tank top, her hair parted in the middle, her slanted dark eyes possess that malice and pure darkness that it sickened me to the very core.

It's Minerva.

"_Mmmmm! Mmmm!", _yah, so I tried talking but couldn't. But I wanted to ask why she'd done this.

"_Shut up darling. If you want to know why I kidnapped you… Well, isn't it obvious? For me to win the contest of course! You're one of those cheap amateurs who get in my way towards victory. Don't worry darling, I'll release you…as soon as the contest ends and claim my crown.", _she gestured towards the anti-magic dude.

"_Get her back there again. And tie the chair too. The last thing I want is for her ruin my pageant.", _wow. It's her pageant huh? Then she should have just be the one to join that stupid contest. Manly hands grabbed my chair and pulled me up, carried me like a feather towards my original position and casted a spell…a barrier for my chair to stay put. Oh if I could get out of this, I'll assure you, the Nile River will overflow again on this man's face!.

Minerva was in front of me again. I forgot she's a space manipulator. (T_T) She removed my gag and put on that unnerving and menacing look on her face.

"_I know you wanted that crown Juvia. But sorry…amateurs like you don't deserve to win. This is my strategy to win Juvia, manipulate the factors that hinder your success like a King should.", _she smiled.

"_I'm gonna escape this Minerva! My classmates and friends are counting on me! And I don't want break their trust! Mark my words Minerva, as soon as I get my hands on you, you'll get what you deserve! A RIVER FOR A KING CARRYING YOUR BODY IN STRONG CURRENTS!", _I shouted at the top of my lungs. She didn't even twitch.

"_My…my… Juvia. You still have your courage with you. Can't you see! I'm a beauty queen from head to toe! Glossy black hair, captivating eyes, wonderful curves and confidence that doesn't waver! You? What do you have..? NOTHING! Because you are an amateur… no… a TRASH just like your friends!", _she said with her stern voice.

She called my friends…TRASH?! Call me trash and it's ok. But call them that…and that's beyond my line of patience!

"_I may not be as beautiful as you are in the outside. But Minerva, I have what you don't have…. I HAVE A HEART! I play fair! I give my best not for myself alone but for my friends and the people that put their trust on me! That's what I have MINERVA that you DON'T HAVE.", _I told her with confidence. I don't know where I got my confidence to stand up for myself and for my friends. But everything I said is true. SHE IS NOTHING COMPARED TO MY FRIENDS.

I can feel energy forming around me…like the space that holds me is being…liquefied. I was readying myself for worse, praying for my friends to understand me…that they won't get mad… that Levi and Gray be happy together for the rest of their lives.. and for me to depart peacefully and proceed to heaven… This will be my last breath.

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS JUVIA LOCKSER.", _she said grimly, raising her hand towards me. _"BE LOST TO OBLIVION!", _her eyes went big with anger. A dark void appeared just beneath me. But the barrier around my chair kept me from falling. I saw the man mustering power to release the magic. Good bye world.

Just when I'm ready to see the light, the temperature dropped….

Minerva's hands froze. The void disappeared. And the man…turned to a frozen artifact… like an ancient man who jumped in the waters of Antartica and got frozen and preserved.

"_WHO THE HELL?!"_

"_I'm sorry I was late.", _said a male voice from the shrubbery.

My heart dropped when he appeared before me.

"_Y-Y-you…I thought you were far away…I thought you will be back next month"_

"_Missed me Juvia?", _he smiled.

…

…

…

I can't believe my eyes.

* * *

**OH YES! Juvia is saved! :D But not quite.. Minerva hasn't been given any scolding yet. But who is this mysterious guy?**

**Find out in the next chapters! :D**

**Thank you for being avid readers of my fanfiction and for the Gruvia and Jerza love teams! :D**

**Please leave your comments and reviews below.. :D I appreciate them so much! ^_^**

**Thank you very much! :D**


End file.
